


Random Oneshots

by Brokeninside



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokeninside/pseuds/Brokeninside
Summary: These are just one shots i wrote when I was bored. They do contain spankings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Flashpoint

Sam and Spike laid in the middle of the bed grinning at each other. “Should we get pay backs for all the spankings they've given us?” Grinned Sam. Spike nodded his head eagerly. Sam counted down with his fingers… 3… 2… 1… Both turned over to their older lovers and began smacking their asses, laughing. “What the _**hell**_ Samuel?” Boomed Ed. “Michelangelo, what are you doing?” asked Greg. “Paybacks a bitch”, said Sam. “Yes it is. Especially served cold.” Spike and Sam just stared at each other. Once out of bed Ed pulled Greg to the side, “I've got a plan”.

Ed left and returned a hour later with some bags. “What's going on?”, asked Spike. Greg looked at the team leader, “You get Sam, I'll get Spike”. “Run” was the only thing the younger sniper said to the bomb tech. The older sniper and negotiator caught their arms before they got far and wrestled them into the bedroom pushing them onto the bed, giving each of them a rough smack on the ass. Ed reached into one bag pulling out a pack of diapers. “Oh, **_hell_** no” “Not happening” came the replies as the two younger lovers tried getting up. Ed pushed Sam down as Greg did the same to Spike. Yanking off their pants and boxers the older ones landed a half a dozen hard swats on the younger ones. “Ow” “Stop”. They replied at the same time. “Like you said, paybacks a bitch”. With that a diaper was placed under each of them, and tapped on both sides. Greg picked spike up putting him on his hip, lightly patting his padded bottom, as Ed did the same thing to Sam. “Don't worry, we have something planned for later.” Ed said mischievously.  
Two hours later the surprise happened. The older sniper brought the younger one back into the bedroom as the negotiator brought the bomb tech in. Once again they laid them back onto the bed and undid the diapers. “Stay, if you either of you move you both won't like the consequences. Understood?”. Two ‘yes sirs’ were said. “Should we risk it?” Sam said looking to Spike. “Can't get worse than what they have planned.” With that they bolted upright running to the door, when they ran into something solid. “Uh-oh”. “Yup, uh-oh is right. Guess it's going to be two hours now. You see we were going to spank you for a hour straight but now it's two. Be prepared boys” with that Greg grabbed Spike and Ed grabbed Sam, swatting them all the way back to the bed and laying them down again. Suddenly a brush, belt, wooden spoon, and a switch came to view. For the next two hours the two younger lovers were spanked by the older ones. Every 10 minutes they switched. Greg started on Spike with his hand and Ed started Sam with his hand. After 10 minutes they switched, so Ed was spanking Spike with his hand and Greg was spanking Sam with his hand. Next 10, Ed spanked Spike with the belt and Greg spanked Sam with the brush, after ten Ed and Greg switched places. So it went like this

 **0-10 minutes**  
Greg spanked Spike with hand  
Ed spanked Sam with hand

 **10-20 minutes**  
Greg spanked Sam with hand  
Ed spanked Spike with hand

 **20-30 minutes**  
Greg spanked Spike with brush  
Ed spanked Sam with belt

 **30-40 minutes**  
Greg spanked Sam with brush  
Ed spanked Spike with belt

 **40-50 minutes**  
Greg spanked Spike with wooden spoon  
Ed spanked Sam with switch (2 minutes, stop for 1)

 **50-60 minutes**  
Greg spanked Sam with wooden spoon  
Ed spanked Spike with switch (2 minutes, stop for 1)

 **60-70 minutes**  
Greg spanked Spike with wooden spoon  
Ed spanked Sam with switch

 **70-80 minutes**  
Greg spanked Sam with wooden spoon  
Ed spanked Spike with switch

 **80-90 minutes**  
Greg spanked Spike with brush  
Ed spanked Sam with belt

 **90-100 minutes**  
Greg spanked Sam with brush  
Ed spanked Spike with belt

 **100-110 minutes**  
Greg spanked Spike with hand  
Ed spanked Sam with hand

 **110-120 minutes**  
Greg spanked Sam with hand  
Ed spanked Spike with hand

When it was finished the two younger men were in tears. Their lovers gathered them in their arms calming them down. “Next time it might be best to listen, huh?” Ed said. Once they were calmed Greg and Ed placed them on their stomach in the middle lightly rubbing the red asses. Half hour later Ed pulled out two new diapers to put on Spike and Sam. The young sniper and bomb tech let out a little whine but with a raised eyebrow they shut up. Greg and Ed quickly slid them under and fastened them. Spike and Sam cuddled close to each other rubbing the others butt. When they thought their lovers weren't looking the slid their hands into the diapers to rub, but a hard slap on the butt let them know otherwise. “So Michelangelo Scarlatti and Samuel Braddock are you two going to behave now?” Greg asked. Two ‘yes boss 'answered. The rest of the day consisted of cuddles and kisses, with a swat every now and again. By night the diapers came off and love came on.


	2. You belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam feels like he doesn't belong. Its up to his three other lovers to show he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you like, and some suggestions.

All four lovers were in bed and the clock read 2 a.m. Sam and Spike were arguing with each other, in their spot in the middle. Ed groaned and rolled over as Greg did the same thing. “What's the problem you two?” Ed asked. “Sam won't stop kicking me.” Whined Spike. “I'm not kicking you, jerk.” “One, Spike you know I hate whining and two, Sam don't call him a jerk.” Ed sighed. “Sam your going to switch with me and Spike switch with Greg.” They did as they were told with a gruff. Luckily they had the day off. “It's going to be a long day, huh.” Said Greg. With that all four fell back into a peaceful sleep. They stayed like that for another five hours. When they woke Spike was in a much better mood, Sam however was not.

Ed began saying the plans when Sam rolled his eyes and huffed. “Is there a problem, Samo?” The only response from the young blonde was another eye roll. Ed stepped close grabbing his upper arm, “Do we need to have a little talk before we go?” Sam knew what he meant but didn't care and just tried yanking his arm but the grip was to tight. Ed turned to his other two lovers and said “excuse us.” Greg gave a knowing look and Spike gave a sympathetic one. Once upstairs Ed dragged the blonde to the bedroom and sat on the bed dragging Sam over his thighs. The younger sniper struggled in the older mans grip when a sharp swat landed on his jean clauded bottom before being bared. “I don't know what's going on with you but the attitude better stop. Understood?” When no answer came Ed titled the blonde slightly and began swatting the sensitive spot. “I said DO...YOU...UNDER...STAND” each word punctured with a hard spank. “Yes sir” whimpered Sam. “Good”. His ass was bright red at this time. Ed helped him fix his clothes with a hiss when it rubbed. Together they walked down the stairs to Spike and Greg. Taking two cars they headed to the store.

At the store

Ed and Spike split off to go get the groceries while Greg and Sam went to get everything else. “Why don't we split and I can get half the list?” Sam asked. “No. We are going to stay together” “but why” Sam whined. “One, knock off the whining and two, because I said so Sammy. If you don't stop I'll pick up where Ed left off” “screw you” Sam mumbled. “What was that Samuel?” “Nothing”. Greg stopped and turned so he was face to face with Sam and grabbed his arm. “What. Did. You. Say?” Greg growled. “I said _screw you_ ” “we are going to talk when we get home.” The rest of the shopping was done in silence. At the end they met up with Spike and Ed. They were talking and laughing. Ed spotted them first and when he saw Sam pouting he raised an eyebrow to Greg. _Later_ Greg mouthed.

Home

Once everything was put away Greg went to Sam and pushed him towards the steps with a hard swat. Sam walked up the steps with his head low knowing what is coming, Greg not far behind. Once in the room Greg propped his leg up at the end of the bed and wasted no time pulling Sam over, his feet and hands dangling above the floor, and pulling his pants and boxers down. Swat after swat was landed on the upturned butt turning it a light shade of red. “I don't know what's going on but this attitude of yours needs to stop.” Salty tears fell onto the floor below. Small whimpers can be heard as the spanking continued. After another minute or so later it finally stopped. Sam was openly crying not caring. Greg rubbed circles on his lower back trying to calm the blonde down. It took half a hour before the tears stopped and Sam stood up. He was pulled into a tight embrace from the negotiator swaying back and forth. “You want to tell me what's going on?” Only the shake of a head was felt against the older lovers shoulder. “Okay, okay.” By the time they got back downstairs Spike was finished with making dinner, it was only about 5:30pm but all were hungry, especially Sam. Dinner consist of small chatter and laughter. After it was cleaned up Sam decided to lay down for a while. Next thing he knew Spike was trying to wake him up. “Samtastic wakey wakey” a groan was the only response, so Spike crawled into bed and pressed kisses all over the blonde. “Leave me alone Spike.” “But saaaammmmmy” “leave **now** ”. Spike reached down and swat Sam hard a dozen times. “Now sammy, tell me what's wrong.” “Nothing. Now **leave**.” Spike was not taking that for an answer. He reached down and started spanking Sam. He kept going until Sam started to squirm. “ **TELL. _ME._ NOW.**” “Okay. Please stop.” Sam whimpered out. Unknown to either, their older loves were in the doorway watching it all. “I.. I just wonder if sometimes this relationship would be better without me. Maybe you guys would be happ..” before he could finished he was roughly pulled from the bed. “If we felt that way, we would have kicked you out long ago. Don't you _ever_ say that again. Understand me Samuel?” “Yes sir” though it didn't sound convincing. Three hard swats landed on Sam's sore ass. “I mean it Samuel” a pair of blue eyes were meant with another. Sam was pulled into a passionate kiss then passed where he got three swats and another kiss from the bomb tech. Finally he was passed again this time receiving a dozen hard swats and a long kiss from the negotiator. All four cuddled on the bed with the two younger ones in the middle of the older ones. Spikes hand was gently rubbing Sam's red ass. “I guess you finally understand now Sammy?” “Oh trust me, I understand.” “Good.” Everyone went to bed happier that night.

Next morning

The alarm went off at four in the morning letting the four know it is time to get up for work. Ed and Greg got up but the younger ones barely moved. “You get Sam, I'll get Spike.” With that the bald sniper and negotiator leaned over and roughly kissed the two then smacked their ass. “Ow.” “What the hell?” They said. “My ass still hurts.” “Good let that be a reminder. Now come on, we have work.” Everything was going to be alright.


	3. Wordy cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1. Wordy lets Spike know he cares

Spike was leaning against the locker lost in his mind when he heard someone come in. Not looking up he knew who it was. “We need to talk.” “There's nothing to say Wordy.” He turned around to look at the older man who he considers an older brother. “I think there is”

3 hours earlier

_“Team One hot call”_ Winnie voice boomed _“Shots fired at Hill Park. One gun man.” “Thanks Winnie. Alright Team One gear up”_ Sergeant Greg Parker said. Three black SUVs went zooming down the road holding the SRU team. “Jules you're sierra one. Sam sierra two. Wordy tactical. Lou less lethal. Spike in the truck”. The team leader, Ed Lane, called out. On scene everyone got into their position waiting for more information. “Subject is Gerald Jackson, 24 years old, fiance just left him and was recently laid off. He may be unstable guys. It says he suffers from major depression and have tried killing himself before.” Spikes voice came over the comms. “Alright, this guy isn't looking to hurt anyone, but this might be an attempt of suicide by cop.” Sarge said. “Gerald my name Is Sergeant Gregory Parker from the Strategic Response Unit, I would just like to talk. Do you think you can let her go?” “I just want it all to stop. No one cares if I'm here or not.” “I care, let's just talk okay? You and I, you don't need her.” No response came. “Boss, let me talk to him, I might be able to help. I know where he's coming from.” Spike said. Ed, Greg, and Sam shared a concern look for their younger teammate and lover. “Alright Spike.” Spike stepped out of the truck to face the young man, “My name is Michelangelo Scarlatti, but I go by Spike. I know how you're feeling.” “No you don't.” “See, but I do. I know what it feels like to feel like no one cares. Sometimes when I think about my team I think about what it would be like if I wasn't on it.” “Spike” Greg sighed. “Maybe I'm the weak link and they don't need me. But they showed me, they showed me how I belong. Though i don't always feel it they are there for me” “even in some ways I rather them not be.” Spike chuckled. His three lovers smirked knowing what he meant. The two older lovers correct their younger ones in a way that they remember. Everything was resolved quickly after that. Spike was pulled into a tight hug by the two snipers and negotiator.

Back at the barn

“We all care about you Spike and we'll do everything to make sure you know it.” “I know Wordy” however it did not sound convincing. “What would Ed do to make sure you know he cares, or even Sarge or Sam?” “You know what they would do..” “Yeah, and I'll do it too, to make sure you know how much I care too. Understand?” “You wouldn't” Spikes eyes narrowed. “Wouldn't I Michelangelo?” Wordy raised an eyebrow walking towards Spike. He gripped the younger man's arm and pulled him towards the bench that sat in the middle of the room. In one quick move Wordy pulled the younger man across his thighs. Wasting no time he yanked Spikes jeans down leaving him in only his boxers. Raising his hand Wordy brought it down hard. “Kevin” Spike whined squirming. Wordy just repeated the motion for a few minutes before lowering the boxers to mid thigh and continuing the spanking. “Okay I get it. Please Wordy.” Spike was now crying over the older man's lap. The only response was being tilt forward and getting a dozen or so hard swats to the sit spot. “I care Spike and if this is what I need to do to show you, then I will. You are part of this team and part of this family. Am I clear, or do we need to continue?” “It's clear.” “Good.” After three more swats for good measures Wordy fixed Spikes clothes and pulled him into a hug. “Come on. Let's get out of here.” With an arm swung over the shoulder they left the barn.

Home (aka Greg's house)

“Hey bud, how are you?” Ed asked as Spike walked in. It was clear the younger man was crying. “I'm okay. Me and Wordy were talking.” Spike squirmed as he tried sitting. “He made sure I know he cared.” Ed smirked. As they talked Sam and Greg came in. “So Wordy made sure Spike knows he cares, now do we need to make sure you know we care?” With a blush Spike said, “No I get it” “Good.” The two older lovers turned to the blonde, “Do you feel the same way Sammy?” Sam only shrugged. “Huh maybe we need to show you. It's been a week since you had a last good spanking, maybe it's time.” “Oh **hell** no.” Sam went to stand but was instead held down. Ed, with a quick swift move, pulled Sam down over his lap. Yanking his pants and boxers down, the spanking began. Ed was not holding back, gripping the blondes hips tighter as he squirmed. “Okay Eddie I get it.” “Oh I know you will” and for the next five minutes swats came down as well as tears. Ed finally stopped but instead of fixing Sam's clothes he passed him over. Sam didn't even need to look up to know what was happening, he was being passed to the other older lover. Greg locked Sam's legs with his own and turned the light shade red butt into a dark shade of red. The squirming became more intense as did the whimpers. Another five minutes went by before the negotiator stopped, once again he was passed down. “Please Spikey, don't.” Whined Sam. The bomb tech answered with a hard swat. “Sorry Samtastic, this is for your own good.” Laughed Spike. And for the next five minutes the assault continued. Finally it was done and Sam was sat up, kicking off his clothes not caring. Three passionate kisses later and he was sitting on the negotiators lap. “Hey Eddie, maybe you want to make sure Wordy got the message across.” Sam said wickedly. “Good idea, Samo.” And the process started again leaving the bomb tech in tears. “I'll get you back Sammy.” Spike now sitting on the older snipers lap leaned over and kissed the blonde on the lips. All was good with the lovers.

The next day

In the briefing room sat two squirming men faces red as a tomato matching their butts. “What's up with you two?” Lou asked. “They both know they belong here” Ed smirked. “And we will always make sure they know. Sam, I think we might need to talk too.” Wordy said. “I'm good”. “Wasn't a suggestion.” Sam turned to Ed and Greg looking for help. “Sorry Braddock no help here.”


	4. Wordy cares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Wordy lets Sam knows he cares. Its short, if you want it longer tell me.

It was a pretty uneventful day. The team did some drills and training. As they headed into the locker room Wordy pulled Sam to the side, “Remember I want to talk to you.” After everyone was changed they left except the two. “I know you know that Ed, Spike, and Sarge cares about you, but you understand I do too right?” Sam rolled his eyes at him “Yes Wordy I know. Can we leave now.” “Did you really just roll your eyes at me? Listen Sam, just like Spike, I see you as my younger brother and I care about you.” “Are we done now? Thanks.” with that Sam went to stand up to leave but Wordy grabbed onto him. “If you did that to Ed what would he do?” “I don't know what your talking about.” Sam said innocently. With a stern glare Sam said, “Fine but you already know. But come on Wordy you really wouldn't do that” “Really, I think Spike would say otherwise. Or did you already forget?” “I didn't forget, but come on”, whined Sam. “Now you sound like one of my kids. Come here.” Wordy said waving his finger in a coming motion. Without being told twice Sam walked to Wordy. Once in reach Sam's wrist was grabbed and he was pulled across Wordy's lap. Just like Spike, he lowered Sam's jeans and began the spanking. After a minute Sam was squirming and his boxers were lowered to mid thigh. After two minutes he was whimpering . “I mean it, you are my little brother. Like I told Spike, I will do this over and over until you get it. Understood?” “Yeah. I understand.” “Good.” Sam was tilted forward and a dozen swats landed on his sit spot. Wordy helped him fix his clothes and gathered the blonde into a brotherly hug. “Alright let's get out of here.”

Home

“So Sammy, how'd it go?” “Very funny Spike, you should know.” The bomb tech gathered the younger sniper in his arms kissing him then reached down and swat Sam three times, _hard_. “Oh, you are going to get it Michelangelo.” Spike took of running to the steps as Sam went to chase him he bumped into the negotiator and the older sniper. “How it go, Samo?” Asked Ed. “Good. Now can I kill Spike?” Sam said hurriedly. “One, no you may not. Two why do you want to?” This time Greg was the one to reply. “He smacked me on my ass.” “Thought you guys were going to just talk” Ed said with a raised eyebrow. “Well we did, but I might have challenged him and whined.” “Really Samuel, you know we hate whining. Now go nicely get Spike, no killing him.” Ed sent him off with a swat earning him a ‘jerk’ from the blonde. The two older men just laughed watching their younger lover run off.


	5. It wasnt your fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam been having nightmares about Matt.

All the lights were out and the four men were laying in bed. Ed and Greg were on the outside as Sam and Spike laid in the middle. Sam was tossing and turning clearly in the middle of a nightmare. _“You killed me Sam, **you** killed me.” “I was cleared to fire, you shouldn't have been there.” “So now it's my **fault** ” yelled Matt. “I'm not saying that.” “You are going to be the reason one of your teammates **dies**.”_ “Come on Sam, wake up. It's just a dream.” Slowly Sam's eyes began to open. “That's it. It's only a dream.” But it's wasn't, it actually happened, he killed his best friend. Without a word Sam got up and walked away. “That's the third time” sighed Greg. “I'm going to go after him. He shouldn't be alone.” Ed said. Without another word he got up to go after the younger sniper. “What's going on Samo? Talk to me.” Ed said as he sat on the couch next to Sam. “I'm sorry” was the only thing the blonde said. “Aw bud, there is nothing to apologize for, we just want to help.” “I'm fine.” Team One's favorite words, spoken by all. “Let's go back to bed. We have the day off.” “You can go. I think it's better if I don't”, Sam said putting his head in his hand. “I'll just keep you up, it's not fair to you guys.” “Hey don't say that. Come on let's go.” They both made the way back to the bedroom and into their respective place. Ed pulled the younger man close as Greg pulled the bomb tech close to him. “Night. Love you.” ‘Love yous’ came from the three other lovers. They slept peacefully for the rest of the night snuggled into each other.

“Sam I think we need to talk.” Greg said. “I don't, so leave it.” Sam grounded out. “Hey, no need for the attitude, I know you are going through a rough time, but do you need an attitude adjustment? Because that can be done.” “Or you could just let it be.” “That's it.” With that Sam was dragged to the couch and pulled over the negotiator lap. “We are going to talk more, but let's see if we can get this attitude in check.” With nothing else being said the older man yanked the younger man's pants and boxers down, then began spanking him. After around five minutes the blonde was tilted forward and swats landed on his sit spot making him squirm. “Ready to talk without the attitude?” “Yeah.” Came a strained answer. “Good.” Three more swats and then the negotiator sat him up, careful of his butt, and pulled him into a kiss. “Alright, what's going on Sammy?” “Matt.” It only took than one name for Greg to understand. “It's wasn't your fault. You were cleared to fire, you couldn't of known he was down there.” “What if he's right?” “About what?” “I will get one of you guys killed. I'm more of a danger than I am of a help. The team would be safer without me.” “Look at me.” **Smack** “I said look at me Samuel, this team needs you, we need you, _I_ need you. Understand?” **Smack** “I said, understand” “Yeah Greg, I understand.” “Good.”

“Ed, he thinks we would be better off without him. That the team would be better off without him. I'm worried. You don't think he would turn the gun on himself, do you?” “I don't think he would, but let me talk to him.” “Go easy Eddie.”

“Hey Samo, how are you doing?” “Fine.” “That's hard to believe. You want to try again.” “Not really.” Sam shrugged. “Greg told me what you two talked about. He's right you know? We all need you.” The only thing Sam did was shrugged again. Ed was getting frustrated. “Do we need to be worried?” “What? About my work performance? No, I'm good.” “I meant about you? Do we need to be concerned about _you_?” “Nothing to be concerned about. But if you want to hold onto my gun, it's in the glove box.” Sam was hoping it sounded convincing, but to be honest it has cross his mind. If Matt was right then he should save them the trouble. The last statement worried Ed. He didn't say anything about the gun, and if Sam was willing to let him hold onto it, it couldn't be good. “We care about you Sam, we don't want anything happening to you.” “Okay.”

“Hey Spike, have you noticed something off about Sam?” Wordy asked. “Yeah, Ed and Sarge are worried too. I can tell. He's been having nightmares a lot lately.” As they were talking Sam walked into the changing room. “What you guys talking about?” He tried to sound normal. “Nothing really. I was hoping to talk with you Sam.” Wordy said. “Um..yeah sure.” With that Spike left the room to allow them to talk. “So what's been going on, and don't you dare say your fine.” “I don't know what you're talking about.” “Cut the bull crap Samuel.” Wordy said using his fatherly voice. “Fine. You want to know what's wrong? I shouldn't be here, I'm going to get someone hurt or worse just like I did to Matt. Everyone would be better without me.” Sam blew up.“Sam don't say that. We need you, what happened to Matt was not your fault.” “Why does everyone keep saying that? _I_ pulled the trigger.” “Did you give the all clear? No. You had no way of knowing that he was there. He doesn't blame you only you blame you.” “Yeah, whatever.” Sam gruffed. “I'll pull you over my knee until all the guilt is driven away and you realize it wasn't your fault and that we need you if I have to.” “Whatever Wordy.” “Alrighty then.” Without another word Sam was being dragged over the older man's lap. He squirmed and tried to kick but his legs were captured by the other man's and his jeans pulled down. “You.. **swat** … did not… **swat** … give… **swat swat** … the order… **swat** … to... **swat** … fire... **Swat swat swat**...You did… **swat** … what... **swat**... you were... **swat**.. told. **Swat swat swat**. Sam was tilted forward and his boxers lowered, as the swats rained down on his sit spot, making sure he felt it. Tears were now free falling as he went limped and Wordy laid a dozen more hard swats before fixing his clothes. “It was not your fault Samuel. Do you understand that now Sam?” “Yeah, loud and clear.” “Good.”

“Where the **hell** were you Samuel Braddock? Huh?” Boomed Ed as he made his way over to the younger sniper landing three hard swats on the poor man's tender ass. “We were worried.” “Didn't Spike tell you Wordy and I were talking?” Sam said rubbing his butt. “No he didn't. **SPIKE**. I'm guessing he also talked with his hand.” Ed smirked. “You yelled?” “Yeah, you forgot to tell me something?” “No?” The bomb tech said uncertainty. “Oh, so you didn't know Sam and Wordy were talking?” Ed asked with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, that um…?” Spike said rubbing the back of his neck. “Come here.” Ed said motioning his finger. Spike did as he was told and when close enough Ed grabbed his up arm and spun him around. Smack after smack was landed on the brunettes butt. Then Ed dragged him to the couch and draped him over his knees. In one swift move the younger man's pants and boxers were down. “You knew we were worried Michelangelo.” “I forgot...Ow… dammit Ed that hurts.” “It's supposed to.” Ed titled his younger lover down and began on the sensitive spot. The bomb tech was in tears by the time it was over. “I think there is something you want to say to Sam?” “Sorry Samtastic.” “It's okay, come here.” The blonde pulled the brunette into a kiss and then smacked him three times _hard_. “I deserved that.” “Yeah you did.” All was good in the house.


	6. Oh Eddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ed Lane thought it was okay to ignore a direct order. Greg Parker did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler for season 4

Greg was furious. He was beyond furious. ‘What the hell was Ed thinking? That's right he wasn't.  Going against a direct order, he better be happy he didn't get hurt. At least not yet, when he gets here in going to kill him myself.’ Greg thought to himself as he paced. He stopped in his track as he heard laughter coming from the living room down stairs. The sound brought a small smile to his face and for a moment the almost forgot why he was mad. Then he heard, “Oh, hey Eddie, Greg's upstairs in the room waiting for you.” “Thanks Spike.” There was something in his voice, he almost sounded fearful. ‘Good’ Greg thought, he should be. “Hey before you get killed, can I get a final kiss?” Sam said, causing Greg to chuckle, leave it to Sam to want something. “I want one too.” Whined Spike. “You both will get a kiss, and no this will not be the last.” Greg decided to stand at the bottom of the steps to watch. He was in time to see Ed pull Sam into a kiss, it was gentle but firm. Then he let the blonde go and grabbed the bomb tech, pulling him into a kiss and gave a harsh slap on the ass. “Ow. What was that for?” “No whining.” Greg laughed letting his three other lovers know he's there. “Alright, you two” he said walking to Sam and Spike, putting a hand on their shoulders, slightly pushing them towards the door,  “out. Don't think about arguing either because you're leaving one way or another. It's up to you if you want to leave with a sore ass or not.” Spike knowing not to push it continues walking to the door. Sam, being his hard headed self, stopped. “Really Samuel, you're going to test me?” Greg said to the blonde. “Come on Samtastic, you know you don't want to do that. Let's just go. We can go to the Goose or something.” “Alright, alright I'm going.” He said with his hands up. Greg smiled giving Sam a push towards the door with a sharp smack on the ass. Once the two younger lovers were gone he turned to his other one. “Look Greg, I know I messed but I did what I had to.” “You went against a direct order and could of gotten hurt.” “But I didn't, I'm okay. I'm still here.” “And I'm going to make sure it stays that way. Let's go upstairs and talk.” “I'm not Sam or Spike, you can't put me over your knee and everything will be okay.” Ed all but shouted. “You're right, you're not. But I sure as hell can still put you over my knee. _Now let's go_.” Greg grabbed Ed's arm and started pushing him towards the steps smacking his ass with each step. And they stung.

 

Ed was pushed down onto the bed and when his ass made contact he hissed in pain, _damn that hurts_ he thought. _And it's only the beginning. Wonder if this is how Sam and Spike feels_ . He was pulled from his thoughts as Greg began speaking again. “Do you have any idea how worried we were, how worried _I_ was. Huh? We had no idea what was happening in there, _that's_ why you were told not to go in.” Greg began pacing back and forth. “What about Spike? Could you imagine what it would have done to him. How broken he would be. And Sam? Don't even get me started on him. After Matt.. he would hide it until he broke. He would become distant and closed off. We could lose him.”

 

Ed felt like he was hit by a ton of bricks, Spike, oh Spike. So innocent. So big hearted. He would be crushed, broken. After losing his dad and his mom going back to Italy, that would break him.

 

Sam. Oh, Sam. Don't get him started. The guilt the blonde would feel, the blame he would take. He would close him off, insisting he was ‘fine'. Probably get drunk and cause trouble. Might even take a gun to himself. _Shit, he thought about it after Matt, what would he do if I died._ He's a soldier first, no emotion would be shown until it's to late.

  
Greg didn't say anything, he knew Ed needed time to think about everything. “I really messed up huh?” “Yeah. Yeah you did. But like you said you're still here. Now let's get started on the next part. Stand up and drop your jeans and boxers.” Greg said. “Wait, you're really doing this?” “Yes. Now do it before I grab the belt.” “Please, I understand. You don't need to do this.” “That's it I'm grabbing the belt. Your pants and boxers better be down by the time I get back over here. Understand?” Ed did as he was told not wanting it to be any worse, he can still feel the sting on his ass. If it was Sam or Spike, they would have been over their lap long ago. By the time Greg returned, with the belt in hand, Ed was standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed and Greg sat where Ed previously was. “Alright Eddie, get over. And I won't say it twice. Hell if this was the other two I would have blistered their asses already, you would have too.” Not wasting time Ed laid over Greg's thighs. Greg started with his hand, turning the pale butt pink, then he grabbed the belt. A quick _swish_ was heard then the pain felt. This continued a few more times. “Next time you better listen to the orders. What would you have done if it was Sam or Spike?” Without waiting for an answer, Greg continued, “you would probably used your hand, then a brush _and_ then a belt. You pull something like this again, that's exactly what I will do to you. “Understand?” “Yeah.” The spanking resumed, now mostly focused on the sit spot and thighs. Ed began to squirm and tears slid down his cheeks. “Almost done Eddie, five more.” Five quick swish, the hardest ones yet, came down. The negotiator gently rubbed the other man's back and ass. “Come on, get up.” Ed carefully got up and laid next to Greg on his stomach of course. “The other two should be home soon. If I'm lucky I won't have to blister their ass too.” “Good luck with that, those two together are trouble.” They both laughed then faced each other. Greg leaned down and kissed Ed, “I love you, you know that right?” Ed kissed back and smiled. “I know. I love you too.” They cuddled for a while until they heard the front door opened. “Should we go see them?” Greg asked. “Nah, wait until they come up.” They didn't have to wait long for the bedroom door to open. “What the **hell** happened to the two of you!?”....


	7. Spike and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Spike and Sam? These two find trouble wherever they go.

**Recap**

 

_ “What the  _ **_hell_ ** _ happened to the two of you?” _ ... _ “About this, someone in the living room that wants to speak with the both of you” _

 

Ed hurriedly and got dressed as Greg went over to Sam and Spike. “What did you two do?,” Greg sighed as he grasped each of their upper arms. Spike hung his head as Sam tried to get out of Greg's grasp. “Stop it now, Samuel, unless you want a trip over the knee.” Ed came out, now fully dressed, “I swear you two better have not done something stupid. It won't be pretty if you did.” They all began to walk down to the living room, Ed had Sam in his grasp now as Greg had Spike. Spike still had his head hung low but Sam was trying to get out of Ed's grasp. Three hard swats landed on Sam's ass, as Ed leaned in close and said, “I don't care who is in there, I will pull you over my knee and spank you, do you understand?” “Yes sir.” Sam stopped struggling and began walking with his head low, like Spikes. Greg and Ed was surprised to see Wordy standing in the middle of the room with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Greg sighed, “What did these two do?” “I got a call from a buddy at a bar, he said there was a fight and that there were two SRU officers involved. He didn't want to call the cops because he knew they would get into some serious trouble, so he called me instead. Well I got there and managed to break up the fight only to find these two in the middle.” He said gesturing to Sam and Spike. “I asked them what was happening and that one,” Wordy said pointing to Spike “decided to give attitude.” Greg turned Spike sideways and laid a dozen swats on the bomb tech. Spike began to squirm, but another swat made him stop. “I asked what they thought they were doing, and Sam said, “What does it look like asshole? Having fun.” So I dragged the both out and brought them here.” The grip on the two younger ones tightened. “Thanks Wordy. We'll take it from here.” Greg said. The two older ones dragged the younger ones upstairs and into the bathroom. “Let's see if we can do something about both of your mouths before we talk about the rest.” When Sam saw the soap he said, “ **hell no!”** and tried to run. Sadly for him Ed was just a little faster and caught him by the waist of his pants. Wasting no time he yanked the blonde back and bent him over, placing swat after swat on his ass. “You better stop it now Samuel, or you will lose a few pieces of clothing.” Sam froze not wanting to make it worse than it already will be. “Good choice. Now open up.” Sam and Spike had a bar of soap shoved in their mouths, “Keep it there for 3 minutes, spit it out and you won't like the consequences. Understand?” They both vigorously nodded not wanting to piss off their lovers. 3 minutes passed by and the older men took the soap out of the younger ones. Once again taking them into their grasps, they were dragged to the bedroom. “It's late, we'll talk in the morning.” sighed Ed. With that said, he pushed Sam onto the bed as Greg pushed Spike down, giving them both kisses. The older sniper wrapped his arms around the younger sniper and the negotiator wrapped his arms around the bomb tech pulling them close. Spike started to silently cry into Greg's chest. As he began rubbing Spikes back he said, “Shh buddy, you're okay. Shh. I'm not mad. I love you” the tears began to taper off “ that's it. We'll talk in the morning. Time to sleep”. They all fell to sleep, praying it would be a restful one, sadly it was not. Spike clanged tightly to Greg all night, and Sam fell into a nightmare. 

 

Nightmare

 

_ “We're disappointed to say we know you. Your a disgrace, can't do anything right. Worthless. Useless.!” Ed was yelling. “You don't belong. Should have kicked you out long ago.!” Greg. “It was  _ **_you_ ** _ who killed Lou. Spike. “Just like  _ **_you_ ** _ killed  _ **_me_ ** _. Don't you see Sammy, you get everyone killed. You are a danger to everyone around you. Do everyone a favor and  _ **_leave_ ** _.!” Matt. “I’m sorry everyone. I know that I failed you all. I’m leaving now, and you’ll never have to see me again.” “GOOD”. _

 

Sam shot up, sweat pouring down his face, ‘ _ They would be better off without me. I could end it all right now. Wait they care. At least I think they do.’  _ He began to try get out of bed only to be pulled back. “You’re alright Sammy. I got you. You’re okay.” Ed begun to hush. “I got to go.” was the only thing Sam said. Ed shared a concern look over the blondes head to his other lovers. “Sorry buddy we can’t let that happen.” Greg said, reaching over and cupping one of his hands over Sams cheek, wiping the tears away. “Sammy, whats wrong? Please don’t say nothing because it's something.” Spike said. “I need to leave.” Sam said more frantically, this time breaking out of Eds grasp and running out the door. Without a second thought the three others ran after him, the sight they saw broke their hearts. Sam was at one of the gun cases trying to get it open. With no hesitation Ed ran over and pulled Sam away tackling him to the floor. “Shh Sammy, you don’t want to do that. I’ve got you, shh. Want to tell me what this is about?” “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” All their hearts shattered hearing Sam apologize over and over. “Please don’t hate me. Please don’t.” Greg came over and knelt in front of Sam, “We would never hate you. Why do you think we would?” “You said I was worthless and you didn’t want me. I am only a disappointment. I’m sorry” Sam pleaded. “Oh Sam, we would never hate you. It was only a dream we got you and never letting go.” Ed stood up picking up Sam as if he weighed nothing. Together they all walked, or in Sams case carried, back to the bedroom. The clock on the nightstand read 6:34 am. They are laid back in their respective places as the two older ones held the younger ones close. Greg reached his one arm over Spike as Ed reached over Sam and they held hands. “Let's rest a little more, there is a lot to talk about later.” Sam and Spike both tensed at that. “Don’t worry we aren't mad about what happened last night, we just need to talk.” sighed Greg. For the next hour they laid silently snuggled close together. One by one they got out of bed, Ed staying close to Sam, not quite trusting the blonde. “Let’s eat, then talk.” Greg said. Once done they moved into the living room and settled on the couches. “Alright let's talk about last night, Spike, why did you decide to give Wordy attitude when he was just trying to help?” Ed asked. “I don't know Eddie, I guess I was drunk and not thinking. I'm sorry I disappointed you, I understand if you don't want me anymore.” Spike lowered his head and tears began to pour out of his eyes. Greg knelt in front of Spike and lifted his chin. “Hey now Michelangelo, do not say that, just like we told Sam last night, you are not going anywhere. Yes I'm disappointed in your actions but not in you. You are not going to get off scotch free, you're still getting a spanking, but only because we care. Understand?” “Yeah, I think I do.” “Good.” Greg stood back up and knelt in front of Sam, “Hey Sammy, we got quite a bit to talk about huh?” Sam gulped at that, “I guess so, sir.” “Hey, hey. No need for the ‘sir’. Lets begin with, why did you call Wordy an asshole?” “Like Spike, I was drunk and not thinking.” “Alright. You're not getting off either but there is something I think we need to talk about too. Do you want to talk in front of Eddie and Spike?” Sam hesitated. He really didn't want to talk in front of them, but was afraid of hurting them if he didn't. Ed saw the hesitation and said, “It's alright Samo, you don't have to talk in front of us if you don't want.” “He's right Sam you don't have to, you wont hurt our feelings.” “I rather not” Sam said just above a whisper. “Do you want to talk to me or Eddie?” “You.”Something about Greg made it seem easier to talk. Without question the other two left. “Alright, let's talk” “I had a dream where you, Ed, Spike, and Matt were all yelling at me telling me that I'm worthless and you don't want me around,  so I thought that maybe I would make it easier and leave.” Greg stood up suddenly and pulled Sam into a strong hug. “No no Samuel, we would never want you to leave. We would never say that, it was only a nightmare. I promise you. I'm going to have you take a week off” Sam opened his mouth to protest but a glare from Greg made him shut it. “And I'm also going to take your gun for the week. It's not punishment only precaution. Me or Ed will also call throughout the day and you better answer. If not there will be consequences. Again this is not a punishment” “Could of fooled me” Sam mumbled. Greg sighed. “I know Sammy, but we’re only doing this because we care”. 

 

Meanwhile with Ed and Spike

 

“Is Sammy going to be okay, I'm worried” Spike said clearly worried. “Don't worry Greg is talking with him and we just have to be there for him alright. Now let's talk about what you said. You know we want you here Spike. Yes your action was wrong but we don't love you any less,  we all make mistakes. Understand?” “Yeah, but I am sorry” “I know bud. Let's get this over with”. Nothing else was said, instead Ed pulled Spike over his lap and yanked the younger mans pants and boxers down. Ed raised his hand and allowed it to fall hard across Spikes ass. He went for a few minutes until Spike started to squirm,  then tilted him forward laying swat after swat on the sit spot. Once Spike went limp, Ed stopped and began to rub his back, “It's alright bud, all is forgiven.” Ed pulled the bomb tech up into a kiss. “How about we lay down for a little bit okay? Just you and I.” Together they laid down in a tight embrace.

 

With Greg and Sam

 

The sound of flesh connecting with flesh could be heard in the living room along with Spikes cries. “Shh Sammy, he's okay. I think we should get it over with as well” “Yes sir” Sam said without thinking. “What did I say about the ‘sir’? No need for it. Now come on”. Greg pulled Sam over yanking his pants and boxers down. A hard swat fell, with another falling right behind. He kept going till he herd Sam crying. Then tilted the blonde forward and began on the sit spot. Once limp, much like Spike, he pulled Sam up so he was sitting on his lap. “It's over now bud. I promise it will be all okay.” They stayed like that for a while until Greg stood up with Sam still in his arms. “What is it with you guys carrying me.” the only thing he got in reply was a swat on the butt. Sam huffed and reached down and slapped Greg's in return. Once upstairs they went into the bedroom. Greg placed Sam next to Spike and crawled under the covers. All together again, they snuggled close and fell asleep. They slept like that for a couple of hours. By the time they woke up it was a little after 3 pm. 

 

Sam was the first up and was trying to sneak out of the bed when Spike stirred. “Where you going Sammy?” “Yeah Samuel, where you going?” Ed piped up. “Um, just to the living room.” “I'll go with you” Ed said. “You don't have to Eddie, I'm fine”. Ed tensed at that. Never good when Sam says fine instead of okay. Sam realized what he said a little to late. “I'm mean okay, I'm okay” hoping he sounded more convincing then how he felt. “Sorry Samuel, I'm coming. Spike stay here for a little okay bud.” “yeah, sure thing Eddie.” with that the two snipers left. “You want to tell me what's going on Samo?” “Not really.” A look from Ed made him continued anyways. “I love you guys but I'm afraid of you guys getting hurt because of me. All of you would be much safer without me around.” “Oh Samo, that is far from the truth. We love you and will never let you go.  I don't want to hear you say anything like that again. I will not let you talk about yourself like that. Next time I will put you over my knee, understand?” “But it's the truth Eddie, I am worthless to you guys and the team.” Ed wasted no time yanking the blonde over his knee and pulling his boxers down. “I wasn't joking when I said I didn't want to hear you speak about yourself like that again. I love you, Greg loves you. Spike loves you, and this team needs you. Do you understand?” Sam vigorously nodded his head, not trusting his voice. “Good” with that he was tilted forward and his, still sore, sit spot and upper thighs were swatted. After a good twenty or so swats were placed Ed stopped. Sam kicked off his boxers as he was sat up in Ed's lap. “I love you and nothing can change that. You are going to stay by mine or Greg's side. No protest.” “What about the week off?” “While we are working, on any hot calls you will stay with Spike in the truck. At the barn you will be by me, Greg, or Wordy. And you know Wordy will have no problem taking you over his knee.”

 

With Greg and Spike.

Greg sat up not long after the other two left. “Where did Ed and Sam go?” “Sam tried to leave, I asked where he was going then so did Eddie. He said he was going into the living room, Ed said he'll go too. Sam said he was fine. Ed tensed then told me to stay here and left.” The sound of a hand clashing with a butt was heard. Greg sighed. “Is Sam really okay?” Spike asked, he looked so young and innocent. “Yeah buddy, he will be. _ You _ remember that we love you too okay?” “Yeah Greg. Can we lay down for a little longer while they finish talking?” “Of course Michelangelo.”

 

Ed and Sam

 

“Ed” Sam whined at the mention of Wordy spanking him. Ed lifted Sam a bit and lightly swat him, “No whining Samuel.” he said in a mock serious tone. The blonde pouted. “Let's go get the other two.” “Or you can go and I'll wait here.” “Don't push it Sam. Either walk or I'll carry you like a little kid.” Sam made no indication of moving so Ed reached under his arms and picked him up putting him on his hip. Sam squirmed but Ed had a firm grip. “Sorry Sam, you had a chance and you chose to not walk.” Once they got upstairs Greg lifted an eyebrow at Sam being carried. “I gave him the chance to walk but he refused. Isn't that right Sammy?” Ed said in a baby voice. Sam grumbled as the other two laughed.


End file.
